


Sugar and Spice

by Nana_yv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actually they switch but not in this story, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Drama, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Romance, Seduction, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spice, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Tender Sex, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: You don't need to know much...just remember these rules before you enter the 'Pink Blossom'1) No cusses2) No kissing or licking3) No blowjobs4) No filming or taking pictures5) No tying up6) No flogging7) No whipping8) No sex toys except they are from the club exclusively and suggested for stretching9) No violence in general10) No bare back (sex only with condoms)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViktorBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/gifts), [LinneaKou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/gifts).



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> first a few warnings!  
> This fiction was meant to be a oneshot...and it sort of still will be, but I will devide it into parts cuz I think it will be easier to read that way. (lol)  
> This is a belated Christmas present to ViktorBunny and LinneaKou and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, this entire story will only be checked by me since this is meant as a present for Lin who is my beta too so please go easy on me if there are mistakes! I try to do my best but I still have a long way to go *sobs*  
> last warning before I let you start reading...Yuuri is a stripper and does what a stripper does...well...okay I think that's it.  
> If you don't like this sort of thing, then don't read. ^^
> 
> Enjoy reading~~

 

It should have been a totally normal day in Yuuri's life.

Pleasing the costumers, stripping off his clothes for as long as the money keeps falling on the stage. Winding on the pole, splitting his thighs, shaking his ass and grinding on the floor if they give him a little extra.

For the costumers who are willing to pay worth a whole evening income, Yuuri even offered occasionally special services. Mainly to be booked for a private show with no touching. At least that's what the rules of the ‘Pink Blossom’ say. But when there are rules there are also exceptions and Yuuri as the star of the ‘Pink Blossom’ was that exception.

It was his duty to take costumers who are willing to pay a tremendous amount of money just to get some time with Yuuri. It is a business. It is his business.

 

Clothes off, face down, ass up.

That's all it is. There were no feelings needed nor involved. He cast aside these foolish thoughts to fall in and find love for a long time.

He made Sex his business and whenever he had a ‘rendezvous’ in the private black room the money was all that filled his thoughts.

The black room. Well it was not as private as the costumers thought. Secret cameras were installed in each corner. Mainly for safety reasons but sometimes even as blackmailing resource because it was common that some costumers had desires who were too extreme or may cause harm to Yuuri’s body. Protecting the star was of the utmost priority.

Yuuri felt save when he was in the black room. No matter who he would end up with. In fact it was just another dick attached to another man. There was not much difference. He would play his part, end it and go back to work. Yuuri knew that after 120 minutes whatever was done to him would come to an end anyway.

The only thing to be conscious of was that every customer gets to know the rules before they get their pass to enter the strip club further.

The rules are not hard to remember and those who pay and follow the rules accept them, except that Yuuri insisted to add another rule to the list that would only apply for him.

He would not meet the same client more than once in the black room even if they would pay him all they had.

In the most cases everyone was fine with the extra rule, but in the rare cases that anyone would break the rule and push Yuuri to agree to meet them again after their session, the security guards would be able to see it immediately through the cameras and within seconds the customer would be escorted outside and banned to come again.

It was save, and it was what Yuuri wanted.

It was Christmas eve and Yuuri already knew it would mean that not many customers would come to visit the 'Pink Blossom' strip club. But he had to show up at work anyway.

Yuuri was just about to get ready. Slightly more sluggish than usual since had to give a special service the previous night before he left work.

JJ, as he wanted to be called, was married. Yuuri remembered as JJ’s wedding ring was sparking as the neon lights flashed on it as he took Yuuri from behind. A married man, yet he was here.

Now you might think, how could he? Right? But JJ as well as the rest of the visitors of the ‘Pink Blossom’ were the usual clientele who would visit them.

A man, suppressing his desires when all he ever wanted was to get a taste of another man. Even if it was just one night. JJ had his eyes on Yuuri for the past three weeks. Always ready to offer twice as much as the other drooling and well employed business men who all had only eyes for Yuuri.

 

Men, who came to the 'Pink Blossom' for only one reason. To enjoy their time after work before they would go home to their families or single flats just to have a nice jerk off material as most of them would try to live their lives as straight men. That's what society forced on the entire Russian civilisation. Homosexuality doesn't exist. At least not in Russia. Homosexuality is wrong and an illness. It's abnormal. That's what Yuuri learned as soon as he came to St. Petersburg. And that was what most men believed in no matter how much they desired to follow what made them feel good, even if it was longing for another man’s touch.

Three years ago Yuuri decided to go against this hideous nonsense together with Yakov. Yakov a bisexual man in his late fifties. Someone he met in a bar in one of the rare homosexual locations in the city St. Petersburg. After they got to chat a little, Yakov explained to Yuuri, he would own a bar but he had almost no customers so his business was not going well.

As they began discussing Yuuri offered to change that. And that's how the concept of the 'Pink Blossom' strip club came into being.

Yuuri had nothing to lose and he was not put off by the idea and to his luck neither was Yakov.

 

Back then it was only a small club with two employees. Yuuri and an about two years older, well build guy called Chris. Chris knew Yakov way longer than Yuuri and as word spread in the red-light district of St. Petersburg, they were ready to open. They had adjusted the equipment of the club fitted for a strip club and after the first few weeks more and more customers came to the club just to see Yuuri. The 'Японская красота'. The names meant nothing less than ‘Japanese beauty’ as customers started calling him. The name fit him. Yuuri with his fair and pale skin as beautiful and untouched like white porcelain. His ass as pink as cherry blossoms. Black hair as soft as silk just as his piercing dark eyes who captivated everyone and made them unable to look away as he would wind his body on stage. These features were his greatest weapons. And the business was booming!

It was only a matter of time before he became the star and everyone from the scene started to talk about him. Even female colleagues from other strip clubs were unable to deny Yuuri’s beauty and charm as it was hard to keep up with him. In looks and in performance.

Being the main attraction, the club got the most income on the entire strip. Just a few weeks after Yuuri’s appearance on the stage, Yakov could employ more helpers for the bar and the stage as well. Everyone benefited from the popularity of the ‘Japanese beauty’ and Yuuri enjoyed the attention his appearance caused.

 

That was how it all started.

 

Now three years later, Yuuri remembered that only a year ago he explained he'd be willing to do special services if it means the clubs popularity to increase even further. He can still remember his first customer. A rather young police officer with an exotic name and quite dark skin colour, unusual for Russians. He came to inspect the club and to make sure what's its purpose was.

Yakov immediately knew that he meant trouble and in the worst case would shut down the club for abnormal desires and illegal business. But thanks to Yuuri's very charming words at that night, he was able to captivate the young officer. He was Yuuri’s first customer he had sex with but not the first man he had sex with.

 

Yuuri knew running such an establishment in Russia would not be unnoticed, not with how much attention the club got. The club was at a crisis and the entire existence of the club was in danger as well as the employees. In the worst case everyone could have gone straight to jail for what they were doing. Yuuri couldn’t let that happen. He knew what he could do and what he was capable of. He sensed it.

The officer who was sent to them was one of them and that could mean their ticket to avoid a disaster.

 

Yuuri’s first time to offer sex was for free, under the condition that Phichit, as the officer was called, would not spill the truth of what kind of business they do and assure the police that this was just a normal bar.

 

It was a sensitive assumption and risky, as Yuuri knew, but on the other hand they had nothing else to lose either way. And fortunately, an embarrassing long and tense moment later, Phichit agreed to stay quiet about what this club really is about after only the first ten minutes with Yuuri just looking at him.

 

Helping to cover the ‘Pink Blossom’ was that it was not directly in the red-light district as other strip clubs or bars. Their location made it easy for Phichit to assure the police station that the bar was just another club and a few days later they dropped their investigations.

But since then Phichit came by from time to time, however now he and Yuuri became dear friends. Chris the second most popular stripper had his eyes on Phichit and they started a causal relationship a few months after the incidence. Yuuri was happy for them and for helping Phichit on the other hand to fulfil his held back desires.

Yakov on the other hand had to made sure that this won’t be a trick. He made a deal with Phichit that Phichit would make sure to warn Yakov of any other inspections or if anything could cause trouble when Yakov and the other employees would keep Phichit’s secret of being gay to themselves.

It was an offer Phichit could not deny accepting and agreed.

 

For Yuuri the sex he had with Phichit was just the next stage of how he could earn more money and to assure the existence of the club.

 

From then on, Yuuri would exclusively give his special services to guys like JJ. Guys who pay him well for a visit in the black room.

Unfortunately, it was the aftermath of yesterday’s session that threw Yuuri out of his thoughts about the past as he moved his lower body.

His hips ached, and his knees felt weak. JJ was one of the guys who came fast but got hard again multiple times. Six condoms and three different positions. Doggy style kneeling down, standing back up against the wall one leg lifted and at last on the bed face to face for the last two times.

Standing up against the wall was what caused Yuuri's hips to ache like hell. He would not do another private session tonight unless somewhat would pay him three times as much as JJ was giving him, Yuuri vowed to himself.

But he didn't know then, that the customer who came that night for the first time would change everything.

 

Yuuri was just about to warm up on stage, still dressed in tight black suite pants and a dark slim fit shirt. When the first costumers started throwing money on the stage as they were watching Yuuri elegantly picking it up to let it vanish in the slit in the ground of the stage where he could get it after the show.

Yuuri threw sneaky smiles at his audience and curled his hips when he saw the heavy ruby velvet curtains of the entrance hall swing open. Something about the way they swung open had caught his attention as he was about to reach out for the pole.

 

A tall, slim, well dressed Russian man with platinum coloured hair and breathtakingly turquoise icy eyes. So intimidating and easily to discover even in heavy neon lights that it made Yuuri shiver as the man entered the club.

His appearance seemed so out of place with his at least 36,000 dollars worth custom made dark blue Brioni suit.

Yuuri could easily tell how much worth such a suit would be, he had developed an eye for designer clothes over the years living in St. Petersburg. In his business, designer clothes mean good income and the more expensive an outfit was, the most Yuuri could get out of it by pleasing the owner of it. But this was the first time he got to see someone so well dressed. The man almost seemed overdressed.

 

Yuuri’s mind drifted away. Maybe he was wrong and entered the wrong club? Yuuri kept wondering as he tried to continue his program without letting his audience see how much he was already captivated by the newcomer.

The stranger looked around as he made sure to get Yuuri's full attention. His grey tie was loose around his neck as the first few unbuttoned buttons of his white ironed shirt exposed just enough skin of his firm chest. His Rolex watch shone brightly as he brushed through his straight platinum coloured hair. It was as Yuuri could hear the heavy steps of his dark leather dandy shoes as the man walked, no more like floated, lightly through the room to one of the seats in the first row, nearest to Yuuri's stage.

 

Yuuri felt the shiver from before ran further down his spine. A pair of blue eyes piercing on Yuuri as he ordered a bottle of the most expensive Champagne. Yuuri was close enough to hear every singe word of the man as he talked.

His heavy deep Russian voice made Yuuri quiver as if he was whispering against his ear. One of the disadvantages to have him seated in the first row.

Yuuri was unable to keep his gaze in check while he tried to not stare at him as Mila brought the bottle of Champagne only a few moments later.  The man had long ago already noticed Yuuri’s stares as he paid the bill with a smug. To no everyone’s surprise but not to Yuuri’s he assured Mila, to keep the change as he gave an exorbitant tip to Mila one of the 'Pink Blossom' most prettiest waitresses.

Yuuri needed to hold back his lips from exposing a grin as he could see himself showering in his money once he found out what the stranger would want. He sighed as he felt a sharp pain aching in his hips, but he didn’t care. That man meant money and Yuuri was determined to make him spend it tonight. He would give this man a show he would never forget.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ups...here is already part 2 of this story
> 
> please enjoy reading as well ^^

 

The weather in St. Petersburg was cold. It was May but spring still wouldn't want to come. Yuuri was sleeping through most of the day after his night shift and even through there was sun mentioned to show up over the day, Yuuri couldn't have cared less. He slept like a stone the whole day. Having worked until 5 am and just got home at 7 am.

He barely caught up on sleep as he prepared a quick 'breakfast', if it was even worth to be called breakfast, when it was already becoming evening. Yuuri new his entire daily rhythm was messed up thanks to his work, but he was used to that. After a long and relaxing shower, he got dressed to leave for work again.

As Yuuri walked down the road to his motorcycle he sighed. Police in Russia never failed to make his day more joyful. As he stepped closer he noticed a paper sticking to the bike. Looking at him as if it was just there to humiliate him again Yuuri ripped the paper off and glared at it. Having lost count of the number of times in this week he got a warning, he just took the paper and shoved it carelessly into his jacket’s pocket before he put on his helmet.

He fixed his helmet then slid elegantly on the machine. Sinking down on the seat, he stopped to care about the stares who found him again from the people on the streets passing by.

Without bragging but he could tell that each time he got on his bike, he caught the attention form the pedestrians who happened to watch him. He knew how he must look like as he sat down on his bike each time.

His hips rolling down and getting comfortable on the leather of the seat. The round cheeks of his ass flattening on the surface as he bent over to reach out to start the engine. Each move of him, no matter how casual it was, gave out enough allure to wish you would be to one on top of him or underneath him as he rolled his hips and ground them against the hardness beneath him.

The Harley was a present from Yakov to Yuuri's 25th birthday. Unsure at first if he should accept it, he eventually was grateful to have accepted it. He had a license from when he was living in Japan, but he never had the money to get a bike. He loved taking lessons back then. He did it for the fun of it and just as casually as he made the decision back then to take them, he mentioned to Yakov he would love to own his own bike since it would make going out much easier. But back then Yuuri had not the money to afford one.

Yuuri figured out that this brief complaint must have been enough for Yakov to get into action and a few weeks later the black machine was waiting for him in front of the club. Protective wear and helmet in pitch black and the suit so body tight that Yuuri's slim figure would still be protected but his delicate features still exposed. His slim waist, the roundness of his ass, his strong thighs. Yakov knew what was looking good and after tailoring Yuuri's stage outfits for weeks, he knew the right measurements he needed to find the perfect suit for Yuuri.

Yuuri was so happy he felt like crying as he was asked to try it out after all his hesitation.

By now, Yuuri didn't care how low the Harley was as he was sitting down and finally drove through the city to his job.

If anything, he liked it.

A heavy and way too massive bike would only make him look ridiculous he figured out. No, this bike was perfect. Slim, elegant and just the right height to look so utterly seductive as he sat down on it. Yuuri loved it! And he loved Yakov for gifting it to him.

The only times he regretted having a bike were those days when his ass was sore and aching from previous actions at the club. Sitting down after a rough session with a client felt awful but he couldn't help it. It was part of his job and he made it work anyway. Luckily the other day wasn't as bad. The guy called JJ was rough and fucked him sore but Yuuri was prepared in advance for the session.

One of the good things when Yuuri knew he would have a meeting in the black room. He could prepare and stretch himself. Sometimes clients would want to do the job or just watch him do it himself, those times he just did a few stretches for the show, but when he knew he had the time, he always came prepared. Not only would it save time, but it would make things so much easier.

As he pleased JJ in the black room, he was glad for the glorious idea to have put on a plug throughout the day, to soften his insides.

JJ was not one of the men who were especially well hung. Maybe a few more inches more than the average man, but his technique and the positions were terrible and taking a toll on Yuuri's lower body.

He wanted to meet Yuuri since it was his first and last time. Not that Yuuri cared. JJ was just another one of the clients and some personal chitchat was not something Yuuri payed much attention to it, although he was always good at it. Some clients cared enough to talk about private stuff while others preferred to simply get a good fuck. And Yuuri certainly was a good fuck.

By now Yuuri wouldn't even remember the faces of his customers or clients, since it didn't matter to him. All he remembered was the money that paid his bills and assured him a future better than he could dream of after the future he was picturing as a child until it was scattered into pieces.

* * *

 

Yuuri figured out his sexuality when he was already a child. Women were beautiful, fair, almost too pretty to touch. Just like his mother, his idol woman. A gentle and warm person who always cared for her son and made sure he was happy. His sister friendly and comforting and there to protect her little brother. Yuuri grew up admiring his mother and sister in a strictly respectful manner, but as he grew older he knew that women meant nothing more to him than comfort and safety but no sexual desire or interest.

Men on the other hand were interesting. Almost mysterious. Trying to hold back their emotions. Not like most other women who were so easy to read like a book. Emotions so fragile that one wrong word could make them cry only to make Yuuri's guilt eat him up if he would have been the one to cause it as it happened when he made his sister Mari cry or his mother.

No, men were not as fragile. Well at least not those Yuuri found himself to show interest in. They were strong. Determined. Handsome. Intimidating.

When he hit puberty, he had his first crush. Not towards a girl or woman as his family might have expected it, but towards his teacher. A young man in his early thirties. He looked handsome. Dark hair brushed back, faint muscles and a well build slim figure. He was tall for a Japanese average man. Light caramel eyes and a smile so sweet it set Yuuri's heart on fire. With Yuuri's palms sweaty, his heart throbbing in his chest he was sitting in his lessons, studying as hard as he could at home to impress him. He didn't know for sure what these feelings were, but something in his mind told him as much as he didn't know them, he knew them very well. They felt normal. Innocent. Honest.

It was when he was 13 years old that he made up his mind and dared to ask his older sister about his feelings towards his teacher, if what he felt was love. Another form of love. Not the love he knew from his family but the love that made his heart and mind uneasy. Becoming a nervous mess when a smile was directed at him by that person or when that person patted his hair after solving a task correctly. Yuuri had to make sure and got all his courage to ask his sister in a rush of decidedness.

To his surprise she just smiled at him and hugged him supportive. Yuuri was confused and didn't quite know what sort of other reaction he had to expect but this one was not as satisfying as he wished it was. He wanted answers, he expected questions. But nothing came. Just a hug and then their mother called them that dinner was ready, and Mari left. Yuuri a few confused seconds later followed her to eat dinner and the topic was put aside. At least that was what he thought that night.

Weeks later his sister came to Yuuri handing him a hand full of mangas. Confused Yuuri looked at them when he figured out what they were about.

'YAOI'  
'BoysLove'

The letters were bold printed and Yuuri could already tell from the characters on the covers what these books were about. A blush grew on his cheeks and his body felt hot as he managed to lift his head to look at his sister.  
Meeting her eyes he noticed that she was just as embarrassed to have brought them to him. Dropping his gaze back on the colourful and flashy covers Yuuri gulped.

He might have been young, but he knew enough. His friends from school were already chatting about various adult magazines they found in their fathers or older brothers rooms. And it wasn't a surprise that some boys were pulling a face as they mentioned what they had found in their sister’s rooms. Comics with boys kissing and stuff.

It was only a few months ago when he was overhearing that discussion and the reaction of his classmates. Laughing at the thought of two boys kissing. To Yuuri's surprise they didn't kept up with that topic but it rose Yuuri's interest. So, liking a boy being a boy oneself was funny? He had been confused back then but as children are, he soon forgot about that.

Only now when he was eyeing the books in his still so cute and small hands, he sighed.

Skimming the first few pages assured him and for his 13 year old self it was enough to understand. Mari had smiled supportive when Yuuri confused and blushed expression met hers. She wasn't laughing at him. She was just trying to help and assured him that Yuuri was fine. She smiled at him with the same comforting smile he knew from her.

Looking back down and flipping through the pages his face was burning up even more, as he came across some very detailed pictured.

He had sex education in his health classes, but he could tell that he was still foolish and innocent when his eyes stopped at the pages showing the male couple interact in bed. Out of reflex he dropped the books carelessly on the floor and as soon as he regretted having treated the books that way, he was too immersed in the pictured he just saw to understand.

His innocent mind grew curious as he looked at the books again.

The handsome drawn men in the book looked all so pretty and gentle it made Yuuri even more interested if he could find one who looked like his crush.

Yuuri was standing in front of a shut gate and just now the door had been pushed slightly open as he was taking a step closer in growing up.

Flushed and his heartbeat throbbing he didn't notice when Mari sat next to him and reached out to clutch her hands on his as her gentle voice slowly broke the awkward silence.

“This might not be the right way to help, but I think they will explain you better about how you feel than I could. You see the topic is kind of embarrassing and you are my little brother, but you coming to me meant that you trust me. So I borrowed these from my friend…I can’t help you more, just that I love you. Yuuri, you are my precious little brother and I want you to be happy. No matter what, but about this… don't tell or show mum and dad this. Never ever…okay?”

 

She inserted in a sudden rush, her cheeks still red from embarrassment. Having waited to get Yuuri to nod she continued.

“... just know this is love too. It might not be acknowledged everywhere but it is just as beautiful as the love our parents share. But Yuuri-kun don't rush things. You are still young. Read through them if you are curious. Come to ask me if you have questions, even if I might not feel comfortable to answer them, but Yuuri I want you to know I am here for you. I know you are confused... maybe now even more than before, but my little Yuuri, you are still a child and your teacher is a grown up man. I don’t tell you that your feelings are wrong, but your age gap is what worries me, that is why… Yuuri… You can't confess to him as easily as it is pictured in the books. Or as easy as your classmates might confess to girls. Please understand this before anything else. Not always is there a happy end once you confess. You are so very young and your teacher is an adult. Even I would be too young for him. So, just for now…for a little longer, you have to keep your feelings a secret. I am sure they are honest and that this is hard for you, but you are too young…Okay Yuuri?”

She repeated and her grip on Yuuri's hand became stronger.

“This is just the beginning. You have so much ahead of yourself. I am sure one day you will feel like this again and that time when you are older, as an adult maybe, you'll find happiness with your love. Just like in these books. But for now, you just must grow up a little more. Do you understand?”

Yuuri did not understand. Not everything but he understood that his feelings weren't wrong or funny. She told him they were honest and Yuuri need nothing more back then in his already excising turmoil of feelings.

He was too young and he knew that much. No matter what he would read or see in these books, he knew he was too young for any of that and might cause trouble if he let his feelings out too soon. He didn't want that. He hugged Mari and she patted his back gently before she suggested to help him with his homework and their conversation ended just like that.

 

He had taken the books but had put them aside. Two weeks later his teacher announced that he would marry in a few months and that he would have to move and leave the class, but they would get a replacement. He expressed that he felt sorry to leave the class after only just a year and Yuuri’s heart hurt as  his chest felt tight at the thought to not be able to see him again, but just like this Yuuri's first crush was over.

Yuuri had cried for days and it was then when he took out the books to look at them and learn more about what he thought he would never learn now that his love was gone.

He read them and understood. Love itself is hard and not easy at all with all the emotions one suffers from. The authors of the books made this clear. Love between men - especially in Japan – was even harder. It was something that had to be kept a secret. Yuuri understood why his sister was so instant that Yuuri held back. And Yuuri would wait to fall in love again and he could, because after all he knew now that his love was something normal even if it was hard and had to be kept a secret where he lived. Mari had assured him and he knew that his parents would understand too if he ever meant to tell them once the time was right. He had decided and just like that he hid the books again and concentrated to grow up and to look forward to the times he would fall in love again.

 

It was the year when he turned 15 that he decided to compete in ballet dancing. He took classes for years but never competed. Mainly because he didn’t feel comfortable to compete. Whatever that changed when Minako-Sensei, his ballet instructor, assured him that he had potential to become someone amazing and he needed to show it.

The thought of him on stage, the audience cheering for him like they did in the videos Minako showed him. Yuuri soon grew fond of that idea and changed his mind about himself. He wanted to make the world see him and cheer at him just like they did in the video. He would show the world what he was capable of.

He had a new determination and once he signed up for competitions and prepared and practiced his choreographies for the national competition Yuuri made his debut.

Winning first place at his first public performance he soon was celebrated as a promising future champion.

It was the beginning of a new passion. He was competing in various ballet championships and World Cups. Traveling around as he showed off his skills and passion. Gold and the first place was his so naturally that his other competitors could only admire him and accept defeat whenever they saw yet alone Yuuri step on the stage.

He was the rising teenager star of Japan. Capable to become someone big. Someone who would dance on the big stages of the world. New York. London. Paris. Madrid. St. Petersburg. He saw himself graceful on stage, his parents proudly cheering at him as he danced to 'Swan Lake'. Flowers falling on the stage as the curtain would drop on the stage. He had the potential, he had the talent, he had the determination and he certainly had the figure.

His future was bright and promising it could not have gone better for him.

Yuuri was 16, when he met Viktor Sterling. A boy who came to Minako to take ballet lessons abroad at her studio. He was nothing like Yuuri. He was tall, had blond hair and green eyes. Almost by two years older than Yuuri he was way taller than Yuuri. Viktor’s face reminded Yuuri of a Greek hero. That image only internalizing as Viktor’s body had more muscles than Yuuri's. Causing Yuuri to feel slightly at a disadvantage, but Viktor’s personality was so friendly and caring that rivalry seemed unimportant.

Yuuri soon became friends with Viktor when one day the mix of curiosity and Viktor implying it, Yuuri found his lips captured by Viktor’s lips in Minako-Sensei’s changing room.

Strong, rough but so sure of what he was doing that Yuuri only lost himself in his very first kiss. His first kiss so sweet and hot that Yuuri's body lit up and longed for more of that sensation. Yuuri a 16-year-old boy, pent up almost 24/7 and a slave to his lower body. He was the sort of person who never would dismiss a chance when it was given so willingly and before he could even get second thoughts, he found himself not only sharing his first kiss but his first time with Viktor too.

Viktor was gentle, careful and he was so handsome that it took Yuuri's breath away every moment he glanced up in those green eyes. Their first time started clumsy and painful but stopping was no option nor for Yuuri and neither was it for Viktor.

Yuuri was took the first few times as they had sex to explore how it was done between men for real as he assured Viktor to be fine to be on the bottom, only later Viktor had offered he would be fine to switch too.

Their relationship was sweet, rushed but it felt so right. Mari had been right. When the time was right Yuuri would find someone. A boyfriend as loving like those in the mangas. And Viktor really was. They spend as much time together was they could but Yuuri knew their relationship had a termination date. Viktor was in Japan only temporary and only in a few months he had to leave back home. With England and Japan being too far apart they knew they could not keep up their relationship by simply chatting over the phone or video calling occasionally. They had the taste of how it was to feel each other’s warmth and to suffer, unable to feel that warmth again, they knew that once they would part their ways it would be forever.

What they both didn’t know was that the day Viktor had to leave Yuuri was exactly the day when Yuuri had his first big solo stage in Tokyo as a senior dancer. Viktor wanted to stay and delay his flight but Yuuri knew that would only make things worse for them to part and he insisted that Viktor should go no matter how much Yuuri and Viktor wanted to stay. Yuuri’s pride and his anxiety how he would cling on to Viktor to convince him to stay with him, scared him too much that he wanted him to leave. If only Yuuri knew how much if affected him and about the fatale thing that should change his life forever.

 

It was Yuuri who made Viktor go yet he didn’t feel less heartbroken and depressed, anxiety and sorrow filling him up, as Yuuri tried to keep his cool, tried to go on with his life. He loved Viktor, but they had decided that ending their relationship was the best for both. Yet here was Yuuri not being able to see Viktor off one last time. Kiss him one last time goodbye. Hold him again before he would leave to England… Remembering how Yuuri himself was the reason why they couldn’t part that way made his heart bleed.

Instead he was backstage, ready to perform and present himself to the audience in his very first solo performance. In Tokyo, one of the big stages, were other legends already had performed and an entire house with people only waiting to see the raising ballet star of Japan perform.

Yet Yuuri was broken and lost as he made his way on stage. His program was a combination of various famous ballets. Swan Lake, Nutcracker, Giselle and Romeo and Juliet. Each of them he performed the male lead role dances or more like he should have performed them.

He managed to ban away his emotions stirring him up inside for the first half of his performances to suppress the pain to have parted with Viktor, but when the last part of his performance came with most of the complicated jumps and spins his mind fell back to the times he practised them with Viktor. And as his heart throbbed in pain when he was about to set up for a jump, he messed up to find his balance and fell. His body crushing on the stage in front of everyone to see. His leg twisting in an abnormal way pointing away from his body as his head hit the ground at last and every turned black right that moment before he could scream out in pain.

Everything was blurry as he woke up and felt terrible heavy and dizzy. He was told he had been unconscious for three weeks. Hearing everyone talk to him felt made his head ache even more. It took him some time to understand what was going on. Only when he saw his family cry and stare at him and Minako-Sensei's gaze at his leg Yuuri got the gist of it. As he blinked down, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness after they were shut for so long, he saw his leg hand in some sort of sling. His leg in a cast with metal needles drilled into it that it almost looked like some weird sculpture if Yuuri wouldn't know it was his own leg. Broken and twisted now fixed and held in place so his bones would hopefully recover again.

He heard the doctor talk to him, but everything was numb. As if puffed in cotton. All he heard was sentences that made no sense to him yet.

'never able to do ballet'

'it will be a long way until you will be able to move your leg again'

‘you might have to learn to walk again’

Yuuri could hear his mother cry out as the doctor kept explaining when the numbness washed everything else away until Yuuri's heartbeat was the only thing he heard and he shut his eyes.

He wished he didn’t remember but the memory hit him just as fast he realized that he had lost everything that meant so much to him on one single day.

His love.

His passion.

His future.

 

It took him almost a year. He was 18 and finally able to walk without crutches. His family showed so much support and Yuuri didn't want to disappoint them, so he worked his hardest to kept moving. He learned walking as if he was doing it for the first time. He knew the movements. The steps from ballet still burned into his mind and his mind willing to dance again but his leg was crushed. As well as the dream of a future on stage. He lost it in a blink of an eye and he couldn't blame anyone. Not his family, not Viktor… just himself.

 

Yuuri shut himself up inside. He kept moving but love and passion meant nothing to him anymore.

Two years after the accident his leg finally stopped to hurt, and he was able to walk as he used to. The last needles in his bones finally removed. Minako, as he started to call her now, tried to convince him that Yuuri's doctor assured her that his injury is healing better than expected and he could continue his ballet routines if he would go easy on it, but Yuuri didn't want to. It made no sense. For what reason should he continue? There was none. He was a damaged ballet star. His once so promising and glowing future dead before he could have shone the brightest. He didn’t even care about anything related to ballet again. It was only when he was told to bring something over to Minako, that he heard a few other students chatter over this amazing hot new dancer from England that would capture everyone’s heart by storm as he appeared on stage. Yuuri ran away that time ignoring the pain burning in his leg as he strained himself until he collapsed panting on the floor.

Viktor lived the live Yuuri could have. He lived the way Yuuri dreamed of and Yuuri felt jealous, but he had not right to feel that way. Yuuri felt crushed all over again.  

 

When he was 20, Minako somehow convinced Yuuri to come to her studio after he didn’t get near it for almost half a year. The studio that held so many memories of his dancing, of his love, of his pain that still made Yuuri's chest hurt as he even thought about it. Yet for the good will and because neither his family nor Minako intended to hurt Yuuri purposely he got along with it and visited the studio.

The studio had improved a lot since he last set foot in but what caught Yuuri's eyes immediately was the four poles that were now shining in the light of the sun.

Pole dancing was something Yuuri found interesting even before his accident happened, but he never thought he would try it. He only remembers joking with Viktor and Minako that he will one day when he has to retire from ballet try pole dancing. But that was meant as a joke and he didn't retire, he was forced to stop ballet.

Never the less there were now four poles in the studio and Yuuri felt the curiosity itching in his fingertips and toes to try it. He knew his leg would be fine now, he was doing really well in his physiotherapy sessions and his leg hurt far less than it used to as well as his arm muscles got stronger over the time of the past years.

It took him sometime to step over his shadow, but he eventually tried it out. First, he tried out most of the work outs done by using his arms exclusively. No twisting his legs or climbing for the first few times. Only a few spins around the pole and some attempts with a few positions that would assure his leg to be save. If anything he didn't want to risk twisting his injured leg and cause it to hurt again or get even worse. But only half a year later Yuuri was having found a new passion.

He found something where he could express another form of dance. And it was a very seductive one.

The times he found himself drown in sorrow or waking up in his sleep with another panic attack, his leg in pain and his chest tight from the weight of his broken heart, decreased yet he knew that Yuuri's condition weighed heavy on his family.

He knew he hurt his family as he kept denying things he used to have so much fun before and Yuuri felt hurt to see his family in pain because of him. He knew he made no sense but things like getting his licence for a bike or going out late until almost the next morning and still having times were he just shut himself up in his room, caused his parents to worry. He knew that, but he couldn't change it. He was broken and anything to make him fill up the pieces in him were tempting and dangerous if they promised him to feel alive even a little bit.

 

One day, Yuuri started to introduce a man to his parents then left with him to his room. His family knew of his sexuality for some time already now and they accepted him while he was together with Viktor but now Yuuri brought home men so different of Viktor and almost each weekend another one to fool around that Yuuri himself noticed how much he was causing his family to worry. Even if they never complained since he was not exactly causing any trouble, they were in pain to see their son act like that.

It was then when he decided to leave them. Leave Japan. Leave the warmth of his home and Hasetsu. He wanted to travel the world to the places he wasn't able to go to now after his ballet career was over.

He left just like that one day in the depths of the night. An apology letter without a hint to where he is off to as the only thing to inform them, Yuuri made his way off into the world.

That was now almost four years ago. His first stop had been Seoul in Korea, then he moved further down to Hong Kong and up to Peking before he decided to travel to St. Petersburg. As he was jumping from bar to bar to try to find another part-time job as his money was getting shorter, he had to face reality for the first time ever since he left home.

With no home to stay at, pole dancing as his only skill and gay too boot, in a country were being gay meant that you are sick and needed help, he met Yakov. They ended up in a conversation and one thing lead to another and together they had a thrilling yet dangerous idea. And besides not knowing Yakov at all he kind of felt like he could trust him and what they were planning was both appealing and interesting to Yuuri.

 

 

Now he was parking in front of the 'Pink Blossom'. Stepping down from the Harley he took off his helmet and let the cold breeze ruffle through his hair. Helping to adjust his hair, by sliding his fingers through his hair he shakes his head then grabs his things and heads to the back entrance of the club.

If he would have asked his younger self how his future would look like and that he would work - as he was older - at a gay bar in St. Petersburg and would offer his body for sex occasionally, he would have dropped dead. But his life didn't go as he was expecting it to go from the start. He learned fast that dreams are foolish, and expectations are meant to be destroyed and as much as he was anxious at first to start this sort of job, he found the danger and thrill in it very fast. His heart was shut dead and numb ever since he was 18 and having lost everything what has ever mattered to him he stopped to bother to think about a life full of love and hope. He was taught a lesson and he decided he would never dare get that hurt ever again. He wrote the rules for his own life new and love was no longer on that list.

 

He enjoyed sex. After Viktor left, he had sex with a lot of different men. The only difference now was, that he continued having sex with various men, but now they would pay for him to see him dance, or to fuck him in the black room.

The moment he had met Yakov Yuuri made new friends, he got a home to stay at, he had an income and he did something that proved that he was alive and as it may not entirely satisfy him but most of the time he enjoyed the thrill and what more could he ask for.

The idea to travel the world soon cast aside he found the life he had in St. Petersburg a lot more interesting than he thought.

Only at times when he missed his parents, it left a sting in his chest as he remembers how they must feel, waking up with Yuuri gone, but Yuuri didn't regret his decision. There might be a time he will, but it wasn't yet the time.

He was revel in those memories of his past while he was heading to his changing room when Chris was already there, exposing all of his beauty as he walked around naked.

“Mon chérì, you are late.”

He made a gesture towards his naked wrist as if he was pointing at his watch then turned away to sit down on the couch.

Yuuri sighed, not much impressed by Chris naked body after getting used to him walking around nude most of the time, although he knew that Chris had every right to be proud of his body and looks. He was handsome and well-built and besides his kink towards nudism he was a dear friend and always ready to comfort or make someone smile. Yuuri cared about Chris and soon got used to Chris feeling the most comfortable as he wore nothing. As weird as it might have been for Yuuri at first, now it was just as normal as it was for Chris.

Yuri sighed as he glared at Chris and put down his helmet on his dressing table.

“I am not late and besides why are you here so early?”

Chris smirked and brushed through his blond hair and sank back to lay down on the couch as he was crossing his legs.

“Who said I went home to begin with?”

He lifted an eyebrow and something in Yuuri assured him he better not ask further. Letting out an sigh as he took of his jacket, causing the paper from the police to drop to the floor as he searched through his pockets, it put a frown on his face.

Chris noticed his expression and lifted his upper body up on his elbows to look at Yuuri.

“What is it?”

Yuuri growled and shoved the note back into his pockets before he shook his head annoyed, rolling his eyes.

“Well just another note that I am parking wrong or whatever.”

Chris could hear the annoyed tone in Yuuri's reply but didn't hold back as he got up and took the paper out of Yuuri’s pocket again and looked at it before he smiled sneaky and handed it back to Yuuri.

“Why don't you just ask Phichit. If you ask nicely maybe he could...”

Yuuri send a stern glare at Chris forcing the Swiss man to shut up as he lifted his hands as if he was showing he is sorry.

Yuuri sighed again and started to take off his clothes to change too.

“Phichit and me, we are friends. You know that. He already does enough for us all, I can’t ask him for something so stupid. Aren’t you dating him? Maybe you could ask him nicely, since you brought it up.” Yuuri countered before he let out another sigh. “Ah, I don’t know…I think the police just hates me.”

Chris on the other hand looked not so amused as he mentioned Phichit and him in the same sentence and flopped back on the couch. “You know it is complicated…”

Yuuri laughed bitter. Although he had cast aside love for his own life, he could still tell when there was love between others and Phichit clearly had his eyes on Chris, but Chris was too proud to admit yet alone give up his job at the ‘Pink Blossom’ so they relationship was sort of reduced to sex.

Yuuri didn’t care to meddle in their business, they were both grownups and who was he to give advice? He sighed and turned around when he felt a sudden sting at his lower back and hissed. With a faint glance he looked at his plan when he saw a red mark next to his name and a time. Sighing he dropped his head then send a pleading expression towards Chris.

Chris caught his eyes and put down the magazine he just had picked up to skim through as his mouth fell open.

“What? Again? Didn't Yakov say he would at least give you two full days of a break?”

Yuuri shook his head again and pointed at the red mark and his name. Chris got on his feet and looked at the plan too, then turned to Yuuri slightly concerned.

“From a scale 0-10 how bad was that weird JJ guy or whatever his name was?”

Yuuri frowned and hesitated. He felt sore but not wrecked.

“Maybe a 5? I don't know...I think it will work out…it has been a day already, but I didn't prepare myself today. After yesterday I was kind of off and didn’t expect Yakov to set me up.”

Chris couldn't hold back a smirk as he remembers why Yuuri was off. More like occupied.

“Oh well...I suppose the good-looking guy with the ridiculous high tip was certainly enjoying himself. He couldn't get his eyes of you. He looked at you as if he was ripping you apart and fucked you with his eyes on the stage.”

Yuuri blushed, a thing he couldn't yet avoid even after all the time in this business. No matter what he did but the redness would still creep up on his face as he was feeling shy or embarrassed. It was something Yuuri would never lose. On some requests of the customers, he found himself blushing only to find out that they enjoyed it that way. His blushing cheeks made him look innocent and innocence sold well.

But now he was blushing because Chris' words had been so true.

The icy turquoise eyes who were following his every move. His head tilting to the side as Yuuri took of cloth after cloth until all he wore was nothing but a small string, just enough material to cover his sex. Yuuri's round and smooth ass exposed like juicy fruits. Yuuri was grinding and winding on the pole like a snake as he tried to please the stranger as much as he could.

Yuuri remembered he had noticed the other costumers that night was already on their edge while the mysterious grey-haired man was only watching with the same expression. A knowing smirk following Yuuri’s moves through the entire time on the stage as he kept sipping on his champagne before getting up of his chair. He had reached into his pocket to leave another tip before he headed to the exit. Yuuri even felt a quiver just remembering it now, as the man had seeked another glance over his shoulder as if he wanted to make sure that Yuuri was watching him too, before he left the club without another word.

Yuuri was almost in a daze afterwards. He had continued his routine, but he still felt the pair of eyes on his body even after they were long gone. Today he thought, he stopped caring about how their costumers looked like. Somehow it was easier that way, because he did not want to remember everyone, but that man was unavoidable to forget, at least not now that Chris had brought back the still so fresh memory.

“He was really hot. I'd say he would be your type. Am I right?”

Chris thudded against Yuuri's shoulder when Yuuri just snort and turned back to the plan and the red mark.

“I don't have a type. The only thing I know is money.”

Chris rolled his eyes. Having lost count of how often Yuuri had told him that. Getting back to the couch he dropped down and sighed. Mimicking Yuuri.

“...I don't have a type I only know money because my heart is dark and frozen and out of stone.”

Chris may have been a stripper, but he was a romantic and the thought that Yuuri kept explaining, how less he cared about his feelings and that he shut himself up towards love, left Chris with a sadness. Yuuri deserved to be loved.

Chris and Yakov heard of Yuuri's story once when they were drinking and since then Chris tried his best to cheer Yuuri up but eventually he noticed that that had been the most challenging thing he ever attempted to do. And failed each time.

“Well anyway...You said a 5? You said you didn't prepare yourself...Should I help you then? You know, I know your sweet spot.”

Chris was stretched out on the couch again and turned his head back bending over the edge to face Yuuri as he winked.

Yuuri looked at the mark again then frowned but nodded. He knew he could ask Chris almost for everything but knowing that his friend Phichit liked him still made Yuuri feel guilty to ask Chris for such tasks but it was part of their job…somehow…or at least he felt less guilty if he looked at it that way.

Yuuri got up and unbuttoned his pants then reached for the lube that was standing on the dressing table.

Chris swung up in an instant from the couch causing not just his body to swing but something else that had caught Yuuri’s eyes although he didn’t want to look as Chris walked over to Yuuri and pressed Yuuri’s upper body down so Yuuri had to bend over to rest his arms and head on the desk in front of the mirror.

Almost absent-minded he sighed as he turned his face to the side as Chris grabbed for the lube Yuuri had placed beside him as he waited for Chris to start.

“You know...Yakov didn't note down a name...just mine... and to be honest he didn't tell me I had another meeting in the black room for today...urgh...hold on...”

He hissed when he felt Chris already tease Yuuri's entrance with his finger. The cold lube making Yuuri shiver.

“Can't you warm it up with your hands?”

Chris chuckled as he pushed his finger deeper inside and grabbed Yuuri's hips to hold them in place.

“Sorry...next time...try to relax...you are tightening up too much.”

Yuuri sighed and tried to relax as he ground his hips back against Chris' finger and let out a faint gasps when Chris hit his prostate. Yuuri rarely asked Chris for help but sometimes it felt nice to not do it himself and since Chris offered it, Yuuri didn't want to decline.

Chris was concentrating to stretch Yuuri but kept their conversation going as he inserted his second finger slowly noticing Yuuri's hole becoming less tense.

“Yakov didn't tell you? Could it be it was a last-minute note? I wonder who it would be? Do you have a clue?”

Yuuri shook his head slowly feeling how his body relaxed underneath Chris' skilled touch. He let out a soft moan when Chris inserted another two fingers. Four fingers now thrusting in and out of Yuuri as Chris' thumb slowly massages Yuuri's perineum.

Chris continued with a few more thrusts when Yuuri gasped louder and reached back to grab Chris' wrist to show him to stop. His breath heavy as Chris withdrew his hands almost instantly and heading to the bathroom to wash it. Yuuri gasped and had to try to still his breath as he kept resting his head on the surface of the table. His cock throbbing as it was still trapped in place by his pants.

He might not exactly have wanted to have sex with Chris since it wouldn't do their friendship any good especially when Phichit was after Chris anyway, but he had to admit that Chris' technique was marvellous.

After having washed his hands Chris came back his cock just as half hard as Yuuri's yet he casually walked to the cough to flop on it once again.

Yuuri now slowly got his panting back to normal sighed and looked at Chris and his cock now standing straight in the air. He had smirk as he was certain that Chris’ cock would be the only straight thing in the entire room.

“You could jerk off...you know. It looks painful.”

Yuuri teased when Chris squints at him and eyes Yuuri's groin. Yuuri's underwear still covering his cock, but the bulge clearly visible. Yuuri frowned back at him and after a few seconds they both start to laugh.

Chris sighed and shut his eyes and reaching for the blanket of the other end of the couch.

“I am going to nap a bit. Maybe you should jerk off.”

Yuuri chuckled again as he looked to him.

“Idiot…You know that you have to perform in less than an hour?”

“I do...but I still feel tired just wake me before you go to the black room...I saw it was 11.30 pm? That's enough for me to nap.”

That said Chris drifted off to sleep. Yuuri exhaled, amazed how easy Chris could fall asleep. The music from outside was already playing so Yuuri assumed that either Yakov or some of the main waiters already opened the club.

Today Yuuri knew he wouldn't have to go on stage instead he had to get ready for the black room. He didn't really care much, but something made Yuuri feel uneasy. Yakov never did last minute notes. Or at least he tried to avoid it. And even if he did, he always had a name put beside the note. Something that could prepare Yuuri who he should expect when it wasn't Yuuri who already set the date with the client as it was with JJ.

But not this time.

Yuuri sighed and headed to the bathroom. He did shower before heading to work and Chris did loosen him up but Yuuri felt like he should clean himself up again and maybe stretch himself some more.

 

* * *

 

 

It was now a few minutes past the set time and Yuuri was already waiting in the black room. Laying on the bed he shut his eyes to relax his mind and the weird anxiety, that had to creep up from where he thought he managed to hide it away, build up inside his chest and making his body feel heavy.

Why was he feeling anxious now out of all times. Was it the name missing had thrown him off so much? No that can't be the reason. Yuuri wasn't that easily shaken. Not after doing this for almost three years. Yet something felt weird and Yuuri could find his body trembling. As he pressed his eyes further together he rolled to the side.

He grabbed the sheets and tried to steady his breathing. Now out of all times he didn't need to get a panic attack. Not now. He rolled up his legs and tried to steady his breathing as he tried to ignore the pain in his leg when an image of icy cold eyes appeared in his mind and made him slowly calm down.

It was the same turquoise eyes and the flashy platinum hair that were catching Yuuri's attention the other day. The image of the man sharpening as his face become clearer. The strong and knife-sharp jawline his lips that were formed into a steady smirk as he stared at Yuuri. The exact person was now appearing in front of his eyes and as soon as the image become now crystal clear he felt the anxiety fade. It was only a second later that Yuuri jerked up from where he was rolled together, as one energetic knock broke the silence in the room.

Yuuri heard the door open when so familiar yet unfamiliar footsteps stepped into the room, followed by the door falling shut again. The room was suddenly filled with a sugary but soothing scent of sandalwood. Yuuri got up from his bed, the image from the man with the icy blue eyes still pinned in front of his eyes, as he tried to concentrate. He had a client and now all that mattered was to please him. Yuuri could bother about everything else later. He shook his head as he got up from the bed to greet the customer when his body suddenly stopped.

Frozen the instant as the image of the man he just saw a few seconds ago in his mind stood right in front of him.

Thanks’ to the stranger’s image. The man, his eyes, his smirk was all enough to calm down Yuuri to avoid a panic attack and do his job. Yuuri was calm. Professional. Ready to do his job. His heartbeat had calmed, but now...

The man who caused him to calm down just a second ago was now standing in front to him. And despite his image having him calmed down, the man in person now made Yuuri's heart beat faster than it ever had.

Eyes wide open as he found the familiar turquoise ones fixed on his, Yuuri felt a sudden fire stir up inside him as the man came closer. Steps heavy. His black and certainly just as expensive coat as the one he wore yesterday, was carelessly dropped on the floor as he lessened the space between them, Yuuri felt his body jerk when he could sense the soothing scent from before coming closer with each step the man.

Yuuri's eyes were drifting to the man's lips that were forming the same smirk Yuuri could remember even if he'd lost all of his memory. Yuuri was frozen shock as he felt a warm hand suddenly reach out to the small of his back. He wore nothing but a black silk kimono, Yakov imported from Japan especially for Yuuri, as he felt the heat that spread form the man’s touch and forced Yuuri to quiver. The sudden sensation awoke Yuuri from his ban caused by the man and at least now his head was less cloudy to get the thought of who was seducing whom.

His senses slowly getting back at him, Yuuri licked his lips and swallowed the knot that build up in his throat when a deep and mysteriously intimidating voice smiled suddenly gentle as his lips moved.

“It is nice to meet you Японская красота. I think I should introduce myself. My name is Victor Nikiforov. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Yuuri jerked as he heard the name he was used to be called. Japanese beauty, it became his stage name and he got used to it, he like it, loved it. But want made Yuuri lose everything, was the fact that his body seemed no longer to belong to him as Victor’s words rang through his body. Yuuri felt like he became Victor’s the moment he heard the name roll form his lips no matter how foolish that thought was.

This was business and Yuuri knew his business, yet Victor totally took him off balance.

Victor.

A name Yuuri had happy and sad memories. Memories he wanted to forget but never would. The name of his hero. The hero who he pushed away once. The hero who he let go. His mind felt dizzy remembering Viktor's face but as soon as he tried, the image of Victor appeared and forced him to look at him. Victor made him concentrate on his clear ice coloured eyes. The same eyes that already occupied all of Yuuri's attention the other day.

“Shouldn’t you look at me…why is that I feel like you don’t look at me, Японская красота? I want you to only look at me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri was lost. If Viktor had been his hero...then now the Victor in front of him would be his god. A god that just called Yuuri by his name…by his name…my Yuuri’s actual name and it felt so good.

 

 

 

 

 

to be continued....


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy the next update of 'Sugar and Spice' ^^
> 
> <3 
> 
> enjoy reading ~~

 

Victor was not someone who would be dared to be underestimated. He made sure to appear without flaws and whatever he did, he did it with confidence. Victor Nikiforov made no mistakes, whatever he did, he would not just do it at a whim. No, Victor was the sort of man who choose his actions after thinking about all possibilities. He would never do or say anything he would end up regretting later.

He never had to worry about anything else than the way he chose to represent himself to the world and how to educate himself. He was smart, had money, he had the looks and he had the certain something that made every other man look plain next to him.

Victor Nikiforov, the only heir of his father who would one day become the biggest oil baron in Russia once his father passed the business over to him.

His life was easy and predictable. He enjoyed the best education while he grew up. Victor’s private teachers educated him in mathematics, Latin, English, Chinese, German as well as Japanese besides the other usual subjects like biology, physics and such.

When he was 17 his father sent Victor to England to get his bachelor at Oxford University before he made his master degree in America specialising in public management and governance. When he turned 27 he came back home to take over one of the side branches of his father in St. Petersburg. His father already decided to pass his main business over to his son, but he still wanted to see how Victor would make himself before he retired. 

When Victor turned 28 his father officially retired and let his son continue what he had started.

Victor had everything a man at his age could dream of. With him taking over, he had brought new energy into the business and caused it to boom more than ever before. Obviously.

Victor had it all and it was as if had the world at his feet, but Victor was not foolish. Because only fools would rest on one's laurels, so he thought more and more about things he could change, innovate and achieve.

Nothing seemed impossible as he worked himself even higher to the top while especially his father was proudly supporting his son.

Nothing could stop him but no matter what he did, he still felt restless. Victor knew exactly what he was lacking, and it irritated him that no matter what he did he could never have that one thing.

Victor made no mistakes nor did anything that could be bad for his reputation, yet for the first time in his entire life he chose to do something without considering it a second time.

He was just on the way back to his new penthouse suite on the other side of the city, when due to a diversion at the road network his driver had to pass through the red-light district to get back to their main road.

Victor trusted his driver and never cared to look out of the window as he road the car. Not because he had no interest but simply he was so sure of himself that he already knew everything he had to know about St. Petersburg.

Yet as the car came to a stop, he felt a colourful pinkish light flash, causing his eyes to squint as he looked up to see where it came from.

The car was just about to move on, when Victor told his driver to stop again, sounding more desperate than he ever wanted to admit. 

Victor had no explanation why he would want his driver to stop the car in front of such a cheap and shady bar, which neon signs shown so bright that it hurt his eyes as he ony got a glance of it. But something had tickled on his curiosity.

“Park the car here, I think I will get out here.”

Victor’s driver nodded and although he had his own thoughts on the matter, he would never dare to question or scrutinize his decisions.

As Victor got out of the car, the smell of cheap perfume and alcohol hung heavy in the air and it almost made him catch his breath if he didn’t already expect such a thing.

He put on his coat, then told his driver with a brief glance to wait at the car before he made his way to the entrance of the ‘Pink Blossom’, as the establishment was called.

As soon as he passed through the entrance, he was greeted by a flashy guy, who wore nothing more than a string and something that should have been a tailcoat in its shape, if it wasn’t for its see-through material that exposed everything of the man underneath. Victor had to hold back a smug as he realised what kind of bar this was as the tenuous dressed man behind the transparent plastic counter grinned at him.

“Mon cherié, did you get lost?”

Victor chuckled. “Why? Do I look like I got lost?”

The man with green eyes, as Victor could tell now he was looking at him directly, joined into his chuckling and shook his head.

“No of course not, m'sieur.”

Victor smug as he fixed his coat as if he was checking that everything was in place before he stepped closer to the counter.

“I make no mistakes, nor would I get lost. Do you understand?”

Victor’s tone was more lecturing than assuring as he glanced at the blond man behind the counter, who just swallowed the knot in his throat as he grabbed a piece of black paper and handed it over to Victor.

“If you are not lost…” He explained, slowly building a smile back on his face as he inspected Victor and his appearance. “…then please read through this and pay the entrance fee. And all that is left for you is to walk inside, m'sieur.”

The man grinned but as soon as Victor took the paper, he pretended to work on something else behind the transparent counter.

Victor looked at the paper. It was pitch black expect for its golden letters. The paper was a list of rules that he would have to follow if he chose to enter the establishment. The list was not very long and easy to remember as he read through the lines.

After a few seconds, Victor put the list back on the counter as he pulled out his wallet without hesitation.

“How much?”

The man behind the counter grinned and leaned closer until he was only centimetres away from Victor.

“As much as you want, m'sieur.”

Victor chuckled. He knew the game he was playing but Victor played it better.

“How about we do things one by one.” Victor grinned. “So how much is the fee-?”

Victor looked at the man with a questioning expression until the man grinned back at him and finished Victor’s question. “Chris…My name is Chris.”

Chris smiled, and Victor nodded as he waited for Chris to continue. “The fee is to order at least one drink of your choice and to follow the rules written on the paper unless you ask for Yuuri. He has his own rules.”

Victor frowned briefly as Chris finished. “Yuuri?”

Chris smug and walked in front of the counter to open the curtains for Victor to see the rest of the club.

“This is Yuuri.”

Victor had his gaze on Chris until his eyes caught sight of someone who took all his attention as soon as the curtain had swung open.

A man so slender and elegant as his movements were so delicate that it made Victor’s heart beat faster with each new motion. Victor felt how the curtain behind swung shut as he saw Chris walk past him from the corner of his eye.

Victor didn’t want to look away from the man on stage, but he couldn’t make it that obvious, it wasn’t his style. Instead he pulled on his necktie to loosen it just enough until he felt comfortable while he looked through the room.

Victor had been in various strip clubs in England and the US already and it didn’t really impress him anymore. They were all the same anyway, the only thing that made Victor feel a little interesting was how the club was build. It was quite classy and neat compared to others he had been at. Nothing he would have expected judging the flashy and cheap neon sign outside the club.

The environment of the bar made him feel comfortable as he walked towards an empty table right in front of the stage as his gaze drifted back to the dancer right in front of the seat he chose. Victor fixed his eyes on him as he sat down and crossed his legs as he leaned back on the soft chair.

With a swift glance to the men beside him, Victor knew who much they were already captivated by the man on the stage and it made him smirk to himself as his own eyes moved back to the dancer. It was so easy to read their minds how they were staring. Victor smug his lips as he noticed a waitress come to his table who was far more dressed than he expected. Regardless of her obvious beauty Victor could tell even at a glance he didn’t pay much attention to her as he ordered his drink.

“A bottle of the most expensive champagne you own, please.”

The woman nodded and left as Victor’s eyes met Yuuri’s gaze. Victor licked his lips and continued to watch him dance until the waitress brought him the bottle and filled him the first glass. Victor glanced at the men beside him, sitting there with their drinks. Whiskey on the rocks, vodka, rum, beer.

Victor smug as he handed over his credit card before he just pulled out a random amount of money from his wallet and handed it over to the waitress with an assuring glance to tell her to keep the change.

Victor did nothing he would regret later but he would not lose to those men beside him. Not when he knew he was better than them. He took a sip of his glass and tilted his head to the side as he watched Yuuri, as he remembered was the man called, move his body.

He noticed how Yuuri had seeked his gazes although he would try to hide it, but Victor enjoyed seeing the man struggle to look away. For the first time in years, or even for the very first time ever, Victor felt something like thrill again. He couldn’t explain himself why he would come to enter such a place yet alone feel so captivated by that man right in front of him, but he never felt so alive as now.

Yuuri was perfect and Victor had to have him.

There was nothing in the entire world Victor could not have, but at the very moment when his eyes met Yuuri’s he was remembered of something Victor had forgotten all along.

He was blinded by all the things that he could so easily possess that the one thing that he knew was the most hardest to gain, was what he seeked all along. And now, as it was right in front of his eyes, in a place so forbidden and unfortunate that it made Victor’s heart clench, he made up his mind that he had to have it. Own it at all costs and cherish it the way it deserved to get cherished.  

Yuuri, a man he knew nothing about but wanted to know everything of him, regardless of it being a mistake. Victor made no mistakes but at that moment he knew, even if he made a mistake he would do it with all his consciousness and no regrets, because Yuuri might be the only person who would be worth it to act foolish.

He didn’t notice how long he had his mind captivated by thoughts about Yuuri, until he saw that Yuuri had taken off all his clothes expect a thin string. The thin piece of fabric, causing Yuuri’s body to expose every curve, every muscle, vein or bone as he moved it and forcing Victor’s body to burn from the stunning and beautiful view right in front of him.

Victor breathed. He had Yuuri’s attention. He could tell Yuuri was dancing for him and this was enough for him to take action. He took another sip of the champagne before he reached to leave another tip on the table before he headed back to the exit, his lips building a knowing smirk as he felt Yuuri’s eyes following him. And although he didn’t intent to look again he found himself turning his head to get another glimpse of the dancer before he vanished behind the curtains and left.

Without turning around another time, Victor headed to his car and told his driver to drive home without further interruptions.

A while later when Victor was home, he pulled out his phone then took off his clothes and threw them carelessly on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom. He knew one of his employees would pick up his clothes and take care of them while he was in the bathroom, so that once he finished everything was neat and clean again. That was what he paid them for, and Victor could trust them to do their jobs without hesitation or unnecessary questions.

Victor threw his phone on the counter next to the sink before he turned on the shower and stepped underneath it, as the smell of perfume and smoke hung still heavy in nose. It was nice to feel the hot water wash over him as he slowly made the smell disappear and replace it by his own shower gel scent.

Once he felt refreshed he stepped out and carelessly dried himself before he walked to his bedroom to get dressed for the night. Although sleep was the last thing he could think of now. He had to meet Yuuri again.

Brushing through his hair he walked back to the bathroom to grab his phone to call someone after having searched for its number a few minutes. A few ringtones later a voice answered the call.

“‘Pink Blossom’ how can I help you?”

Victor felt almost relieved as he heard the now familiar name, although he didn’t expect a voice as deep and husky as the one that was answering the call.

“Good evening, can I talk to the owner of the said establishment?”

There was a brief pause and the silence made Victor feel incredibly impatient for the seconds he had to wait until the voice replied to his question.

“Speaking.”

Victor almost had to chuckle by that short answer, but he was not ruffled by the man’s reply and continued.

“I wanted to ask if it possible to meet one of your dancers, Mr….?”

“Feltsman, Yakov Feltsman it is.” Yakov continued.

“Mr. Feltsman.”

There was another pause before Yakov sighed on the other end of the call.

“By one of my dancers…you mean… Японская красота?”

Victor frowned as he heard the name when his lips build a smile as he heard the name that fit Yuuri so well that it made him feel irritated that it wasn’t him who had come up with that name.

“Yes, I mean Yuuri. Is it possible to meet him? Tomorrow?”

“It is possible…But why would I allow a stranger who was cowardly enough to only call me, instead of meet me at my office to meet one of my most important dancers?”

Victor smug, even if he could feel a hint of insult in the way Yakov talked. “I am happy to hear you take care of your employees so well. To be honest, I just hope you trust me after you asked your waiters who was the person who bought the most expensive bottle of champagne tonight.”

Victor countered. If there was something he was good at then it was how to talk business, and no one would ever surpass him when he does yet alone give them the change.

“I hope to get to see him at 11:30 pm tomorrow in a private room. I am certain your establishment offers that kind of service, Yakov. Right?”

“Something about the way you talk displeases me, young man.” Yakov revolted, causing Victor to chuckle.

“Then I leave it to you. And don’t worry I never make any mistakes when I do business, you can trust me. Good night.”

Just like that he hung up without telling who he is. He didn’t want to give Yuuri or anyone else the change to look for his name when they didn’t recognize him just by appearance, in a world where social media has no more secrets and everything can easily be found by a mouse click.

Victor would introduce himself to Yuuri personally once they meet.

 

* * *

 

“It is nice to meet you Японская красота. I think I should introduce myself. My name is Victor Nikiforov. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Yuuri jerked as Victor called his name and his reaction made Victor feel a faint sense of uneasiness as he saw Yuuri’s gaze waver nervously and confused as if he was looking for something or someone else. Victor frowned as he stepped closer to meet Yuuri’s eyes and force him to do the same. Trapped in his gaze he made sure that Yuuri had his eyes on him as he smiled.

 “Shouldn’t you look at me…why is that I feel like you don’t look at me, Японская красота? I want you to only look at me, Yuuri.”

Victor saw Yuuri’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the moment Victor had said his name again. He smiled as he watched Yuuri and embraced him with his eyes although he was restraining himself to reach out to touch Yuuri’s body directly.

“What…what do you want from me?” Yuuri whispered as the blood started to rush to his cheeks to a bright blush.

The question was so easy and just as easy as the question, Victor would reply with a just as easy answer. He knew exactly what he wanted.

“You, Yuuri, I want you.”

 

to be continued…


	4. Pray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present you the last chapter of Sugar and Spice! ^^ 
> 
> I had so much fun writing it and I hope that you can enjoy reading it too.   
> I must also admit that I did check the chapter two times already, but if there are still mistakes then please just pay no attention to them and be sure that I feel sorry! *runs away and hides*
> 
> *peeks* 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it anyway   
> <3

 

Yuuri felt his entire body tense as Victor’s words echoed in his mind. His heart started beating faster as he saw Victor’s expression. He wanted Yuuri and for some reason that alone made Yuuri unbearably excited as Victor sounded so desperate and yet so calm.

His cheeks flushed crimson as he thought of the things that they were to do and just then, when Yuuri felt he was walking on clouds as he saw this gorgeous man in front of him, reality hit him so foolishly hard that even his body jerked from the thought of it.

Of course Victor wanted him. Wasn’t that why Yuuri had started to offer his body? That men could ask for him and enjoy themselves even for just one night. One night. That was Yuuri’s rule and the seconds his mind kept thinking about reality, the man in front of him seemed more and more like a dream.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri heard his name again and just like a wakeup call Yuuri jerked again and forced his lips to build a smirk as he tried to hide his own foolishness.

“Ah, I am sorry. I was just kind of distracted.”

Victor frowned and moved closer. Close enough to easily reach out to touch Yuuri even though he held himself back. “Am I distracting you?”

“No.” Yuuri lied immediately as he bit his lower lip. This was not like him. He would not get so nervous and distracted when he had a customer. Yuuri sighed and smiled again turning to face Victor as he reached out to grab Victor’s coat and pull him further into the room to guide him to the bed that was positioned in the middle of it.

Yuuri was seductive, mysterious and he was professional. His customers paid for him to be exactly that, just like Victor did. Yuuri could not continue to act like this. He had to get a grip of himself.

He exhaled slowly as he pushed Victor on the bed and stepped back to continue with his normal routine. And as he did he tried to sound as casual and calm as he could.

“I am sure you remember the rules from yesterday?” Yuuri asked but didn’t give Victor the change to answer as he continued. “Well they are the main rules, but I may ask you to follow one more rule.” Yuuri looked at Victor as he just sat up straight on the bed and crossed his arms in front of his body meeting Yuuri’s eyes to hear him out. His calmness and resistance made Yuuri feel even more nervous as he continued. “You…You are not allowed to meet me another time in private. That is the condition I have before we start.”

Instead of the answer Yuuri expected, Victor just smug again and leaned closer as he looked up to Yuuri slowly opening his arms to reach one out towards Yuuri. As Yuuri looked down he only saw smooth grey hair as Victor slid his hand up Yuuri’s side, the fabric of the black Kimono occasionally following along with his touch as Victor leaned back to face Yuuri.

“Am I making you nervous, Yuuri?”

Yes.

Yuuri thought to himself but answered the opposite. “No.”

Victor smug again as he got up from the bed causing Yuuri to step back so they would not risk getting too close yet.

“You must know Yuuri I am usually not the type to follow any rules.”

Victor’s voice was heavy and intimidating as Yuuri swallowed heavy when Victor moved his hand further up to brush away Yuuri’s hair.

“You…you are not?....Then…I am not sure if I can help you?”

Yuuri knew that in case he would ask him to do something Yuuri didn’t want, he was safe since the security was watching them, but Yuuri had this feeling that whatever Victor did, Yuuri could go along with it.

Victor chuckled again so briefly and so tender that it made Yuuri’s mind dizzy.

“Yuuri you are very cute.” He sighed as he brushed his thumb over Yuuri’s lip. “I want you to listen to something I have to say.” Victor started as he let go of Yuuri’s lip just to place his hands on the small of Yuuri’s waist.

“I know that you were looking at me the moment I entered, and at that moment you only thought that you will do anything just to make me spend my money. But desperate thinking like this, you couldn’t hold back your thoughts from thinking if that was really all that was? I was on your mind ever since last night. You felt my gaze on your body, imagined what you would do to me and how my touch would feel like on you. You were wondering when I would show up again or if I ever would show up again. You thought of me so much yet you are standing here in front of me, nervous and still trying to continue your act when we both know that you only want to do one thing. Am I right?”

Yuuri was frozen and before he could say anything, Victor tightened his grip around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him closer towards him until they could feel each other’s breaths on their lips.

“Yuuri you should know one thing about me, I won’t let anyone tell me what I have to do. The only rules I follow are made my me.”

Yuuri was just able to inhale to reply when he felt Victor’s lips press against his own and pull him against his firm body. Victor held Yuuri close as he forced Yuuri’s mouth to open to slide his tongue into his mouth. Yuuri moaned and tried to fight Victor but as he felt Victor’s tongue rub so pleasantly against his own, Yuuri remembered of how good it felt to be kissed and to kiss someone that he just clung on to Victor’s shirt.

Victor pulled Yuuri into an even tighter embrace as Yuuri stopped struggling and broke the kiss just long enough for them to breath before he met his lips again, this time more careful but just as forceful as before. Yuuri’s lips felt so soft against his own as he tried to follow along with Victor’s motions.

Unable to resist him anymore, Yuuri threw away his last bit of resistance as he pulled back when Victor permitted him and breathed heavy.

“Who are you?”

Yuuri’s eyes were glassy as his lips were swollen from their kisses. He didn’t expect an explanation, nor did he need one as he looked up to meet Victor’s gaze, but he couldn’t get rid of the thought that Victor knew who he was and Yuuri wanted to know why.

“Who are you?” Yuuri repeated himself as he looked at Victor.

Victor smiled and leaned back just enough to get a good focus on Yuuri’s face as he gently brushed back Yuuri’s black hair.

“I am the man who wants you to become mine…mine alone.”

Yuuri felt chills run down his spine. He never wanted to be treated like a tool. He thought when he was the one who made the rules, he would never become a tool, but he was so wrong. Yuuri had been a tool all along and yet he needed this man to make him realise that.

Yuuri knew that he was a tool to use and to own, yet it was the way how Victor spoke that made Yuuri feel okay with the thought to be owned. Even if it was just for tonight.

“I am expensive.” Yuuri smug as he felt Victor’s hand slid down to cup his ass.

“I didn’t expect anything else.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri leaned back his head to expose his nape.

“How can I trust you? I don’t even know you.” Yuuri breathed when he felt Victor’s grip around his wrist that forced him to spin around until he found his back hit against the bed. Surprise written all over his face, he looked up to see Victor take off his coat and loosen his necktie as well as the first few shirt buttons.

“My name is Victor Nikiforov. I am 28 years old. I am the heir of one of the most important oil barons in Russia and just recently took over my father’s business. There is nothing in this world I could not buy with money. Yet I came here yesterday as my car passed by this bar to see what was behind that neon sign. After having talked to a very interesting man at the entrance counter, I saw this beautiful dancer who looked so charming that I couldn’t take my eyes away from him. I have been in so many different establishments like this one, had seen so many different people and met just as many other people who were all interested in me, yet when I saw you, I needed to make you mine.”

He let his tie fall to the floor as he pulled off his shirt looking at Yuuri without breaking their eye contact.

“I don’t make mistakes, nor do I do things without considering everything very carefully, but you had something on you that made me act foolishly. I ignored my reason just to see you again. You sell your body to men, and although you might see me just as one of your many clients, I know that even if I buy you for tonight it won’t satisfy my thirst. I am certain that all you care about is my money but we both know that this only half the truth. You want me just as much as I want you. Even if I know what it means to make you mine in a country like Russia, we both know that we actually don’t care.”

Victor breathed as he kneeled between Yuuri’s legs and leaned in to reach for the ribbon that tied up Yuuri’s black kimono. Carefully starting to pull on it until the knot fall loose and the silk slid off Yuuri’s shoulders. Exposing all of Yuuri’s naked body from underneath the silky gown.

“Yuuri, I know we are still strangers, but I have been waiting to meet you for all my life, don’t refuse me.”

Yuuri was speechless. The man who was just a stranger a moment ago, felt now like someone Yuuri could entrust with his entire life. Victor had brought up all the things that were on Yuuri’s mind. Topics that flashed through his head within seconds as he saw Victor.

He didn’t care about how foolish he would be to trust someone he knew nothing about, but Yuuri could no longer come up with excuses to hold back from giving in to this sweet sugary temptation. He had to agree that for the first time, since his accident happened, Yuuri really wanted something – someone - so much that it made him catch his breath.

Yuuri would not refuse him. Other than Victor, Yuuri made a lot of mistakes, if this would be one of them, he would figure out what to do later, but one thing he was determined to do, he would not let this chance to slip away. May it be only for one night after all, he would become Victor’s.

His eyes were still stuck on the man, patiently waiting for Yuuri’s reply, as Yuuri smiled and shook his head, sliding his hands up Victor’s chest to come to rest on his neck.

“I…I won’t…I won’t refuse you… Victor…” He paused for a second before he continued his sentence. “…make me yours.”

Victor sighed as Yuuri pulled on Victor’s neck to meet his lips again as he positioned him between his legs.

Yuuri returned the favour of the kiss Victor had given him a few moments ago as he lifted his hands to grab Victors shoulders and to flip Victor - in one skilled motion - back on his back.

Causing the older one to gasp surprised, Yuuri pushed him on the sheets as he crawled between Victors thighs.

“Yuuri…? What…what are you doing?”

Yuuri bend over him and lowered his crotch down against the bed as he grinned up to Victor.

“Shhh…just stay still for a bit…”

Yuuri brushed through his hair as he leaned down to unzip Victor’s pants with his teeth. Slowly pulling down the zipper until the thin fabric of Victor’s underwear was the only thing covering the bulge of his cock.  

Victor opened his mouth as he let out a faded moan watching Yuuri’s movements as Yuuri stuck out his tongue to lick over the shaft. Making the grey fabric get soaked in his saliva as he caused it to jerk under the sensation. Yuuri’s expression was horny and needy as his voice was deep whispering Victor’s name as he saw his sex growing harder under his teasing.

“Victor.”

Victor sighed as he let his head fall back on the sheets while he rested his hands on Yuuri’s thighs to show him to continue. Yuuri whined, his own body hot from the growing passion as he leaned back to kneel on his heels. Making sure to have his hands free, he reached for Victor’s waistband to get rid of the rest of fabric covering Victor’s lower body.

Victor bit his lower lip when he frowned and reached for Yuuri’s hair to get a grip of him and guide him up so they were on the same level.

“Are you doing this on purpose? Making me wait like this?”

Yuuri just grinned and moved down to bent over to kiss and suck on Victor’s chest as he continued to push down Victor’s pants.

“Who knows…but I see you are enjoying it.” Yuuri countered as he placed another kiss on Victor’s chest as he felt Victor’s firm muscles move under his touch as Victor reacted to his touch, clenching on to Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri knew what he had to do to please his partner, but Victor would not lose to him. He was not the sort of partner who would be passive in bed. Making Yuuri pause his movements as he tightened his grip on his hair a little more, he grinned at Yuuri.

"Seems like, you want to show me your skills."

He snickered as his eyes met Yuuri’s before he tugged Yuuri’s face tenderly towards his, while he let his other hand slide down Yuuri’s spine and further to cup his round ass.

Once Victor had reached Yuuri’s cleft, he increases the pressure and pressed his fingers towards Yuuri’s entrance.

"Yuuri, I appreciate you being this aggressive, but how much longer will you make me wait until I can be inside you?” Victor sighed as he felt Yuuri jerk his hips grindding against Victor’s leg.

“You are quite impatient.” Yuuri sighed as he glanced at Victor, trembling as he felt Victor’s finger started to tease and play with his behind.

“I don’t like it when people make me wait.” Victor smug as he grabbed Yuuri’s hips to press them down on him while continuing to tease his entrance with his finger.

Yuuri hissed as he felt Victor’s finger press past his tight ring of muscles. The words cracking as he tried to reach back to grab Victor’s wrist and force him to stop.

“Wait…Don’t…I have lube…use it…urgh…Victor…don’t…it hurts.”

Yuuri sighed as he felt Victor’s finger press inside even further while his body tensed under the forced pressure.

Victor had no intention to stop as Yuuri’s eyes grew wet under the pain while Victor started to rub his finger skilfully inside him.

"Yuuri, I want you to relax. Desire me and become mine. Will you be my good boy?”

Yuuri bit his lips as Victor sat up and pulled him into his lap continuing to touch him as Yuuri’s sensitive and half hard cock pressed against Victor’s abs.   

He wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders as if he was trying to pull up his weight from keeping it to sink further into Victor’s touch as he let Victor play with his entrance anyway.

Yuuri wasn’t used to be passive when he had a customer, but Victor was different and no matter how much he could easily take the lead again, he had to notice how his body melted eventually under Victor’s touch.

He hated pain, yet the way Victor moved his finger inside him made him enjoy what he did to him. Victor’s finger slowly started to open him up as Yuuri’s curiosity made him cry out the question that had been on his mind all along as Victor pushed in a second finger.

“Vi…Victor…how do you know so much about sex between men?! ...You…you don’t look like some… someone who would know that…urgh…wait…it hurts! …”

Victor paused his fingers and felt how Yuuri’s muscles clenched against him as he leaned back and replied before he added another finger to open up Yuuri.

“Just like you I have a past too…I am happy when I can eventually tell you more about me but right now…Yuuri, I want you to tell me what you want.”

Yuuri moaned as he felt Victor’s finger grind into him while he clung on to his shoulders and hid his face in Victor’s neck. He hated to have become so weak but there was no chance he could have not when Victor’s touch felt so good that it made Yuuri melt as his body grew needy to feel more of him. The pain from earlier had eventually turned into pleasure as his insides began to twitch under the sensation of Victor’s fingers.

It was as his body no longer belonged to him and instead of trying to take the lead, he just wanted to give in to the pleasure. He had enough from Victor’s teasing as he let go of Victor with one hand to slide it down Victor’s chest. His own erection was already resting heavy between as he moved further down to caress the bulge in Victor’s underwear.

Victor hissed as he felt Yuuri’s hand stroke the base with soft pressure as he moved his hand up and down. Yuuri had sex with so many different men over the past years, but Victor was the first one who made Yuuri feel anxious about the size he felt in the palm of his hand. Victor was big and thick and the anticipation to feel him inside made Yuuri dizzy, yet he was never more willing to accept a cock so willingly to split him open as Victor’s did. Eyes feverish and thirsty he lifted his gaze and sighed desperate.

“Victor...I…I…want it…Victor...I…I want you.”

Victor on the edge to hold back himself, grinned pleased as he reached his other hand between their bodies to pull out his erection as Yuuri pressed his own cock against Victor’s member.

A whine escaped Yuuri’s throat as he saw how much they were different in size and thickness. It made Yuuri swallow, but Yuuri was not the sort of man who would cry over that, instead he stared at it licking his lips as he positioned himself and Victor’s cock in the right angle.

“Victor…put it in me.”

Victor grinned and leaned forward to kiss Yuuri when he hesitated a moment as he looked at Yuuri’s expression. Yuuri noticed his hesitation and frowned confused.

“What is it?”

Victor sighed and kissed Yuuri’s neck again as he pushed him backwards in the sheets to crawl over him as he spread his legs open.

“Yuuri where is the lube?”

Yuuri sighed as he relaxed on the sheets and tilted his head to the bedside table. “First drawer, pink bottle.”

Victor grinned as he heard the colour, he could have guessed it he thought as he leaned to reach for the drawer to take out the bottle. He kneeled back and opened the lid as he looked down on Yuuri.

Yuuri looked so beautiful. His skin was flushed crimson as his chest panted nervously. His ribs caressed Yuuri’s slim waist as Victor’s eyes moved down to Yuuri’s cock, laying heavy on his define abs as he held his legs apart so skilfully open that Victor had to bite his lip, looking at Yuuri.

“You are so beautiful…Yuuri…so beautiful…” It sounded more like a prayer than a compliment the way it rolled over Victor’s lips and forced Yuuri’s heart to throb as grinded his hips into the air.

“Victor…Victor…”

Yuuri didn’t want to shut his eyes as he cried out Victor’s name, desperate to feel him inside.

“Yuuri relax for me.”

Yuuri just barely managed to nod when Victor let the pink liquid drip down into his hand before he slid his fingers back inside Yuuri and started to smear the thick lotion at his pucker.

Victor gently pressed his fingers inside as Yuuri whined, curling his toes as his body relaxed under the touch. Just when Yuuri wanted to moan for more, he felt how the finger pulled out and he turned his head to look at Victor.

Icy blue eyes meeting his warm and brown coloured ones as Victor leaned over him. His veins popping out on his neck and his v-line as he positioned himself between Yuuri’s thighs and groaned.

“Become mine.”

Yuuri wanted to reply, but the moment he opened his lips to speak he let out a guttural moan as Victor’s cock eased into him so effortlessly fast that all he could do, was reach out to cling on to Victor. Victor pushed further into Yuuri until he was completely inside him as his weight pressed Yuuri deeper into the bed, buried under his weight.

Yuuri’s breath got heavy as he tried to let his body adjust to the thick and hot heat opening up his inside so deep as never anyone before. He had no idea how he could have managed his body to move, but he somehow got his hands to move to Victor’s hair as he pulled his head back to meet his lips. Hungrily asking for Victor to meet his longing as he pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue inside Yuuri’s mouth as he ground his hips into Yuuri.

Yuuri gasped as he felt Victor penetrate his insides entirely starting to move his hips very carefully but determined.

Victor pushed his upper body up to break their kiss as he breathed heavy, reaching for Yuuri’s thigh to wrap it around his hips.

“Hold on to me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri obeyed as he knotted his legs behind Victor and clung on to him as Victor began to thrust into him. Victor panted, leaning back to take a better a look at the men underneath him.

“I have never been this deep inside anyone as I was in, Yuuri...You feel so good the way you take me so well.”

He smug as he balanced his weight on one hand to reach for Yuuri’s lower stomach to caress his skin, teasingly brushing over Yuuri’s cock.

“I am so deep inside you…Does it not hurt?”

Yuuri shook his head as his lips trembled, a complete slave to Victor’s touch and the way he made him feel.

“It...it feels good...so good Victor…”

Victor smiled gently and caresses Yuuri’s thighs as he moved his hand further before he thrust into.

“I am glad you feel so good. I want you to feel even better. I make your body remember me so that you can only ever get satisfied by me.”

Yuuri whined satisfied as more moans escape his throat when Victor increased his thrusts. He slid his hand back up to Yuuri’s crotch as he reached for the base to cup Yuuri’s cock into his hand.

“Feel me more, Yuuri. Let me hear more of your moans. Remember who you belong to. You are mine…Yuuri…you are…”

Yuuri whined as Victor started to jerk him off as his thrusts increased, hitting Yuuri deep inside as his insides clenched around Victor’s cock.

“Yours…I am yours…Victor…feels so good…”

Yuuri bend his back pulling on the bedsheets underneath him as his fingernails dug deep into the fabric. Weak to the multiple sensations taking over his rationality as he drowned in pleasure, he had never felt before. Feeling so warm and precious from the weight pressing against his body, that it made Yuuri’s heart thump against his chest.

Victor smug pleased as he bent down to kiss Yuuri’s nipple, matching his thrusts with his strokes forcing Yuuri to let out more of his sweet moans.

Yuuri frowned as he let go of the sheets to pull on Victor’s shirt and tightened his legs around Victor’s back causing him to press deeper into Yuuri with his thrust. Letting out a deep moan as Yuuri pushed him, Victor gasped as he met Yuuri’s gaze.

His forehead was covered in sweat as his eyes were watery from tears and he looked so incredibly whacked that Victor’s heart throbbed inside his chest from his appearance.

 “Victor…stop…I am close…” Yuuri was on the edge and anymore of Victor pleasuring him would make him cum any second.

Victor grit his teeth as he tightened the grip around Yuuri’s cock forcing Yuuri to let him cry out in pain.

“No…Victor…I want to cum…”

Ignoring Yuuri’s pleading he remained like this as he continued to rock Yuuri’s body underneath him.

Yuuri felt miserable as he was forced to hold back. He prayed that he would find release soon as he tried to reach out for Victor’s hand to push him away, but his body was too weak to the sensation of Victor’s thrusts that he could just cry out under each of Victor’s thrusts.

Victor continued until he came closer to coming himself, then let go of him. Yuuri so desperate to find release tightened up his grip around Victor’s hips with his legs as he tried to grind into Victor’s cock deeper as he felt the heat wash over him. Victor frowned feeling Yuuri twitch around his sex sucking him in further as he came inside him.

Yuuri wanted to moan out when Victor sought his mouth and pressed his lips on Yuuri’s. While he choked his moans, and felt Yuuri’s cum spill between their sweaty bodies he enjoyed the sensation of Yuuri’s soft and hot insides twitching around him as he found relieve in Yuuri.

Exhausted Victor collapsed on Yuuri’s chest as Yuuri still felt Victor throb inside him as they were riding out their orgasms.

As they were both still catching up on their breaths, Yuuri had to admit that by now, he had broken almost all the rules he could think of and instead of regret he felt so perfectly whacked and blissful, that it made his heart clench as he whispered absentminded.

“Victor…where have you been all this time?” Yuuri sighed.

Victor, who was still trying to calm his breath, just chuckled as he pulled Yuuri into another hug, their bodies sticky from sweat and cum.

“I think I could ask you the same question?” Victor grinned as he placed another kiss on Yuuri’s shoulder as he exhaled and paused before he continued after a short break where neither of them said anything.

“Yuuri come live with me.”

Victor Nikiforov made no decisions out of a whim, but when it came to Yuuri, even if he would make a fool of himself, he knew it was worth it. He didn’t wait for Yuuri’s reply as he turned to face Yuuri directly.

“I know we still have a lot to learn about each other, but we can get to know each other as we live together. I promise you I can take good care of you. Yuuri, I want you to live the life you deserve. Yuuri, you don’t belong here. When you live with me I can give you everything you ever wanted.”

Yuuri frowned and suddenly he felt his body shiver as he pushed himself away from Victor to sit up. He had a lot of offers similar to Victor’s, but he never took them serious. Yet there was something in the way that Victor sounded that he could trust, although he couldn’t at the same time, because the thing Yuuri had ever wanted was destroyed a long time ago already. And it made him angry at himself to even trust any of the things that Victor declared so easily.

“Don’t be so full of yourself. The only thing I ever wanted was taken away from me a long time ago and there is nothing that could give it back to me or fix it!” Yuuri sounded sterner than he wanted to and he was irritated to hear that from Victor when Victor didn’t even know anything about his past in the first place.

Yuuri’s sudden reaction took Victor by surprise as he tried to calm him.

“Yuuri there is nothing that can’t be fixed! You are telling me that even after you agreed to become mine and I became yours, you will continue to sell yourself to other men, are you? Are taking me for a fool? Didn’t you understand anything what I said? I am serious about you.”

Yuuri sighed in disbelieve still angry at himself as he reflected his anger on Victor. “No…I…mean…I don’t know! We… we don’t know each other and what you ask for is going too fast and you …you are pressuring me too much! You may have everything you ever wanted, but what I wanted was already taken away from me and the life I have now is the only thing that make me feel alive again…I…I don’t know what else I feel but I can’t just give this up so easily…not…not when I still can’t see how this with us could work out.”

Victor frowned now upset too. “WE! can never work out if you decide to still sleep other men! Do you think I would let you do that?”

Yuuri felt his chest ache as he saw Victor’s expression when he started to cry. “I am not…I just…I just want to believe you! How can I believe you when I don’t even know you… I don’t want to get my hopes up just to realise they will be crashed all the same…I couldn’t recover from that another time…you…you have no idea… if only I hadn’t ….”

Yuuri started to cry as he hugged his legs unable to continue his sentence. Victor sat up as he saw Yuuri cover something Victor didn’t even yet notice on his unmyelinated body. Underneath Yuuri’s trembling hand was a thick and white scar that seemed like a stain to Yuuri’s overall beauty and as he saw how Yuuri clung on to cover it up it made Victors heard clench in pain.

It was true, Victor knew nothing about Yuuri than what Yuuri was willing to expose so far but he wanted to know it all. He was serious and just when Victor wanted to calm Yuuri, he had reached for Victor’s hand to place his palm on the scar on his leg.

Yuuri’s voice was nothing more than a whisper as he turned to look at Victor.  

“I could have become a dancer…I was a wonderful dance with a bright future…If I didn’t destroy my own dream…” Yuuri’s words left Victor with a shiver running down his body as his eyes moved from the scar underneath his touch up to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“Victor…I…I…want to trust you but…if you ask me to give this up and just leave for someone else …I am not strong enough to stand that…so…so don’t get my hopes up, you idiot.”

Victor looked back at the scar as he felt Yuuri’s body tremble underneath his touch. The way Yuuri had called him idiot sounded more like a term of affection than an insult and before Victor could even reply in words he had pulled Yuuri into another hug.

“I don’t know what exactly happened, but I want you to know that I want you to tell me everything about you. I know my words alone won’t mean much to me regarding our circumstances how we met but I can assure you, I am serious about you. So if you can trust me even a little bit then, please…please believe me when I say I want to take care of you and want to live with you.”

Yuuri whined as his sobs were chocked in his throat. He clung on to Victor’s body and just like before when they had sex, Yuuri felt like someone precious. His voice trembled as he sobbed and tried to calm.

“If you ever hurt me…” He paused to look at Victor’s face directly. “I will make you regret it…I don’t care who your father is…but you better not mess with me!”

Victor chuckled and nodded as he pulled Yuuri’s chin up to kiss his lips.

“Challenge accepted.”

 

“Yakov will kill you, just so you know…the entire club depends on me.” Yuuri frowned.

 

“I will make sure to show my support to him.” Victor kissed Yuuri again this time on his neck.

 

“After all this club brought us together. I must show it the gratitude it deserves. Right?”

 

Yuuri laughed as Victor gently nibbled on his neck as another husky moan escaped his lips.

 

“These rich people.” Yuuri teased before he leaned in to return Victor’s kiss.

 

 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just one thing at last...I did – somewhere in the back of my mind – intent to let Victuuri switch, but then I figured out it would not really suit to the way I pictured Victor in this fic, so I had a hard time to find a way to write it. And before I would mess up that part, I decided to leave the fic as it is. 
> 
> To assure you of one thing, I am so weak to them switching! I really really love it when they switch, I just seem to tend to make Yuuri the bottom exclusively TT…TT I am so so sorry!
> 
> *hides again*

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this update, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos! <3 <3 I am always happy to get feedback so don't be shy <3 
> 
> See you next update ^^


End file.
